


[Podfic] Through the Ice Darkly

by MyZinger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biopunk, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Role Reversal, Southern Water Tribe, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyZinger/pseuds/MyZinger
Summary: “You know what I think? I think we both hold different pieces of the same puzzle, and we can only solve it if we work together. You and I – we’re on the opposite sides of a century-long mystery.”“We’re also on the opposite sides of a war,” Zuko said drily.Sokka flapped a hand. “Small details.”“Not to the people you invaded.”A century after the Northern Water Tribe attacked, two years after the Avatar’s sudden emergence from the ice and snow – why does the world feel more unbalanced than ever? Zuko and Azula are on the quest for an answer.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] Through the Ice Darkly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Ice Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913250) by [chuffystilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuffystilton/pseuds/chuffystilton). 



> Previous knowledge of Legend of Korra helps, but it’s not necessary. In fact, it may even be better.

[myownzinger](https://soundcloud.com/myownzinger) · [Through the Ice Darkly](https://soundcloud.com/myownzinger/through-the-ice-darkly)

Now available on spotify!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to chuffy stilton for letting me record this, and thank YOU for listening! 
> 
> You can find chuffystilton on tumblr as [volkswagonblues](https://volkswagonblues.tumblr.com/).  
> You can find me on tumblr as [myownzinger](https://myownzinger.tumblr.com/).
> 
> From chuffystilton:
>
>>   
> This was designed to be a little puzzle box of a fic – a sort of mystery about a mystery. If you’ve never seen Legend of Korra’s season 2, the wiki page on Unalaq might help.
>> 
>> I wrote this pretty quickly as a palate cleanser after finishing “the firebender’s guide to living life after destiny”, because I was tired of wrestling with Big Themes like colonialism and historical narratives and the role of hope in hard times. I wanted to write something that wrestled with plot and fun narrative sleights-of-hand instead. Then I finished this fic and was like “...oh”.
>> 
>> EDIT: yes, there IS a sequel in the works. I think you can subscribe to the [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044552) to get a notification when it's posted  
> 


End file.
